Narnia After Prince Caspian
by Maximus Dan
Summary: Peter,Susan,Edmund and Lucy return with two other members: James and Chris to Narnia. When they arrive unpleasant news awaited them. What is this news? Can they overcome it?


**Narnia- After Prince Caspian**

**I am James Cho. This story starts off at a forest.**

**It was a wet afternoon as four people, (Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy) and my cousin Chris were stomping through the bushes to find shelter. The four had just returned from an exhausting adventure with Prince Caspian. It was Peter that saved Prince Caspian by killing the evil King Miraz for him. I was in Narnia for two years with the four: Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. I brought my cousin along because he was a Narnian fan. Right now I am looking for an express ship to Manchester to receive some parcels and a mail from the head of fantasy. **

**Meanwhile, the four and Chris were running to the old train station to catch the train back to London. They were sprinting after their long break under shelter. Then suddenly Peter said out loud, **

"**Hurry the train is here"**

**Edmund said out loud,**

"**How do you know if it is here?"**

**Peter answered back firmly,**

"**I heard the sound of the train not far away from here, RUN!"**

**The remaining four tried to catch up to Peter but their lacking strength slowed them down. Then they all knew they couldn't give up or they'll miss the train back home. With little time remaining the whole five of them made it on the train home to London.**

"**We made it," Lucy said with a lot of puffing.**

"**Only just you guys," Peter responded back.**

**The four could feel Peter's fury and angriness that was burning inside him and they all felt uncomfortable with Peter. They felt that he was taking the 'being the boss' over the line. Soon after they had talked, the five looked for any seats left on the old train. The train had an old environment feeling like: the smell, rust noises and throughout the train there was only a whisper.**

**It wasn't until Susan found me sitting in the corner reading a newspaper. She also found out there were seats remaining near me. As Susan, saw me she said,**

"**Hello James, I see you're in the same train as us." She also added "Back already."**

**I replied back,**

"**Hello, Yes I'm back. The ship didn't come so I took the train and I'm here. I asked them**

"**How was everything? What happened?"**

**Then straight away Peter started answering back and most of the time he was saying it with anger. Some of the answers he said were inappropriate. Then he told me,**

"**They won't listen to me and won't pay attention to me."**

"**Because of them we nearly missed the train." A fight then erupted.**

"**Us, you're the one that keeps bossing us around, Lucy said out loud. **

**Then Susan added,**

"**Peter if you want to act like a leader, you should probably learn how to be a proper leader."**

**Peter replied back,**

"**I am a proper leader; you're the one that's the fake. You're just jealous because I'm older than you.**

**Susan then shouted back, **

"**I'm not jealous! Besides we always listen to you. What do you mean we don't listen to you?"**

"**Be quiet," I said out loud. Think of other people in here. Now I think know what the situation is. It is no-one's fault. Just start acting like a family.**

**Soon after, I told them they had to go back to Narnia and go to Calormen where they'll find Aslan. **

**I said to them,**

"**You have to return to Narnia soon, but you have to wait for me. I won't be long from Manchester. Aslan told me this through telepathy when no-one was around. Just be careful when your home and get ready.**

**London was finally here. St James station was where the Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Chris needed to get off. I didn't get off because my stop was a long way off. The five walked and looked for transportation to their house. They happened to find a carriage which was willing to take them to their house. They arrived at their house but Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy felt weird and awkward. The feeling was so tense nervous. They knocked on the door anxiously to find the door was answered by their father. All the four were glad to see their father well and their mother very healthy. They all gave big hugs to each other and told them how much they missed each other. The five went to their rooms and started packing to go back to Narnia. **

**Meanwhile Susan was talking to her parents that they have to leave again for Narnia. Her mother was particularly upset but she knew she had to go. It was mid evening and they were waiting to sleep. During the night another fight broke up between the four while Chris was sleeping. **

"**Why did you scare us, Edmund, we are sleeping," Peter screamed.**

"**Why do you have to always shout at me and besides how did I scare you?" questioned Edmund back in anger.**

"**Go to sleep you guys," Susan suggested.**

**The next morning the five woke up hoping I would come back by this afternoon. The five came down to the kitchen to have breakfast. Then they asked to each other,**

"**When will James return home, he has to arrive soon?" **

**Then Chris said,**

"**Wait, he will come in any time today. Till then don't panic and get ready.**

**The original four weren't ready for a new year at Narnia because they didn't know what was waiting for them. It was also the year Aslan wouldn't be with them for most of the year. At that time, I hurriedly ran into the house because I knew the five would be waiting for me. As I arrived, we all quickly packed and went to the train station. **

**We arrived at St James Station and we were waiting for the train. Then shattering and loud noises started to occur. The walls started breaking and falling and over the other side and a big island started forming. When the island was finished, all of us decided that we should go to the other side. That is what we did. On the island we saw bricks, old walls and grassy plains. There was a pathway and we decided to walk on it to see where it leads us to. Soon the path led us to Aslan and his camp. As we arrived, Aslan didn't look happy. I asked Aslan, "What was wrong?"**

**Aslan said,**

"**The evil forces have joined together to attack us, but the army isn't like before! Their leader has thousands of armies on his side which means that he has more numbers then us. He also added, "It will be very difficult, dangerous and hard so you will need all the help from your friends and our army." His final words to us were, "Till then, rest here and wait for our army to be ready."**

**For the time, the whole six went for a walk around Calormen as we were new to the place. As we were walking, there was a strange ship coming towards shore. The ship had royal casts and a very hard covering which we thought was one of our armies. We decided to keep walking. It was not long after we saw another ship but it too seemed odd. It looked like a ship that had been on many voyages and used in a lot of fights. As the six were walking, they started to come across mountains, old trees and ancient items. Lucy was particularly scared for most of the time. Then a loud noise form a distance was heard.**

**BANG!**

**The six went quickly back to their camp to see what it was. When they arrived, they saw a massive army over the other side with big weapons and ferocious creatures. Aslan and Peter quickly got our army ready and down to the battle field. Some archers and weaponry people stayed up the top. Edmund, Chris and I were in the front row with Aslan, Peter and other swordsman. Aslan and Peter knew in their heart they had a great army to fight this army. Now Aslan's army were ready so Aslan sent his signal that they were ready. At that moment, the enemy charged forward and lauched their weapons. Peter did the same, when Aslan told him it was the right time. Soon Peter charged his army forward and attack his army's enemies.**

**Edmund, Chris and I got ready to battle by taking out our swords and holding our shield. When we were close, out of nowhere, cheetahs and other animals went on us. I reacted **

**quickly, shrugged them off and attacked them. My real challenge came now where I had to fight strong swordman and centaurs. I then realised the best way to defeat these creatures was to attack and get out of there and attack the next opponent. I looked back since I had time and saw that Peter, Chris and Edmund were struggling. I went back to help them. I realised they were taking on harder opponents so my strength was needed. The battle was evenly matched but surprisingly, we were starting thave more men. I didn't give up and kept fighting until I finally got up to the ruler. I couldn't go myself because of the archers that were there. I had arrows with me because I knew how to be an archer. I fired arrows quickly until I wiped out everybody.**

**Finally, I was up to the King of this enemy army. I fought this battle as a game. If I won this fight now, I would win it for Aslan and his army. I really needed Peter now but since he was a long way from me, I decided to fight the King myself. During the fight I tried to find his weak spot. Then I realised he wasn't quick on his feet so I tried to trip him. Then my time to finish this fight came. I lost his sword and as the King was running away to get his sword, I took my bow and arrow and flew it on his back. I won it, the battle was now over. I went to the edge of the cliff and shouted**

**"VICTORY IS OURS. FOR ASLAN AND FOR NARNIA." Then everyone cheered and shouted as they were happy and joyful. I came down where Peter was waiting and he told me,**

**"Well done, my good friend. Because of you, we have peace again."**

**I told Peter,**

**"Thank You for being a great leader. Come on, let's go to Aslan."**

**Aslan was waiting back up at our camp.**

**Narnia- After Prince Caspian**

**I am James Cho. This story starts off at a forest.**

**It was a wet afternoon as four people, (Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy) and my cousin Chris were stomping through the bushes to find shelter. The four had just returned from an exhausting adventure with Prince Caspian. It was Peter that saved Prince Caspian by killing the evil King Miraz for him. I was in Narnia for two years with the four: Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. I brought my cousin along because he was a Narnian fan. Right now I am looking for an express ship to Manchester to receive some parcels and a mail from the head of fantasy. **

**Meanwhile, the four and Chris were running to the old train station to catch the train back to London. They were sprinting after their long break under shelter. Then suddenly Peter said out loud, **

"**Hurry the train is here"**

**Edmund said out loud,**

"**How do you know if it is here?"**

**Peter answered back firmly,**

"**I heard the sound of the train not far away from here, RUN!"**

**The remaining four tried to catch up to Peter but their lacking strength slowed them down. Then they all knew they couldn't give up or they'll miss the train back home. With little time remaining the whole five of them made it on the train home to London.**

"**We made it," Lucy said with a lot of puffing.**

"**Only just you guys," Peter responded back.**

**The four could feel Peter's fury and angriness that was burning inside him and they all felt uncomfortable with Peter. They felt that he was taking the 'being the boss' over the line. Soon after they had talked, the five looked for any seats left on the old train. The train had an old environment feeling like: the smell, rust noises and throughout the train there was only a whisper.**

**It wasn't until Susan found me sitting in the corner reading a newspaper. She also found out there were seats remaining near me. As Susan, saw me she said,**

"**Hello James, I see you're in the same train as us." She also added "Back already."**

**I replied back,**

"**Hello, Yes I'm back. The ship didn't come so I took the train and I'm here. I asked them**

"**How was everything? What happened?"**

**Then straight away Peter started answering back and most of the time he was saying it with anger. Some of the answers he said were inappropriate. Then he told me,**

"**They won't listen to me and won't pay attention to me."**

"**Because of them we nearly missed the train." A fight then erupted.**

"**Us, you're the one that keeps bossing us around, Lucy said out loud. **

**Then Susan added,**

"**Peter if you want to act like a leader, you should probably learn how to be a proper leader."**

**Peter replied back,**

"**I am a proper leader; you're the one that's the fake. You're just jealous because I'm older than you.**

**Susan then shouted back, **

"**I'm not jealous! Besides we always listen to you. What do you mean we don't listen to you?"**

"**Be quiet," I said out loud. Think of other people in here. Now I think know what the situation is. It is no-one's fault. Just start acting like a family.**

**Soon after, I told them they had to go back to Narnia and go to Calormen where they'll find Aslan. **

**I said to them,**

"**You have to return to Narnia soon, but you have to wait for me. I won't be long from Manchester. Aslan told me this through telepathy when no-one was around. Just be careful when your home and get ready.**

**London was finally here. St James station was where the Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Chris needed to get off. I didn't get off because my stop was a long way off. The five walked and looked for transportation to their house. They happened to find a carriage which was willing to take them to their house. They arrived at their house but Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy felt weird and awkward. The feeling was so tense nervous. They knocked on the door anxiously to find the door was answered by their father. All the four were glad to see their father well and their mother very healthy. They all gave big hugs to each other and told them how much they missed each other. The five went to their rooms and started packing to go back to Narnia. **

**Meanwhile Susan was talking to her parents that they have to leave again for Narnia. Her mother was particularly upset but she knew she had to go. It was mid evening and they were waiting to sleep. During the night another fight broke up between the four while Chris was sleeping. **

"**Why did you scare us, Edmund, we are sleeping," Peter screamed.**

"**Why do you have to always shout at me and besides how did I scare you?" questioned Edmund back in anger.**

"**Go to sleep you guys," Susan suggested.**

**The next morning the five woke up hoping I would come back by this afternoon. The five came down to the kitchen to have breakfast. Then they asked to each other,**

"**When will James return home, he has to arrive soon?" **

**Then Chris said,**

"**Wait, he will come in any time today. Till then don't panic and get ready.**

**The original four weren't ready for a new year at Narnia because they didn't know what was waiting for them. It was also the year Aslan wouldn't be with them for most of the year. At that time, I hurriedly ran into the house because I knew the five would be waiting for me. As I arrived, we all quickly packed and went to the train station. **

**We arrived at St James Station and we were waiting for the train. Then shattering and loud noises started to occur. The walls started breaking and falling and over the other side and a big island started forming. When the island was finished, all of us decided that we should go to the other side. That is what we did. On the island we saw bricks, old walls and grassy plains. There was a pathway and we decided to walk on it to see where it leads us to. Soon the path led us to Aslan and his camp. As we arrived, Aslan didn't look happy. I asked Aslan, "What was wrong?"**

**Aslan said,**

"**The evil forces have joined together to attack us, but the army isn't like before! Their leader has thousands of armies on his side which means that he has more numbers then us. He also added, "It will be very difficult, dangerous and hard so you will need all the help from your friends and our army." His final words to us were, "Till then, rest here and wait for our army to be ready."**

**For the time, the whole six went for a walk around Calormen as we were new to the place. As we were walking, there was a strange ship coming towards shore. The ship had royal casts and a very hard covering which we thought was one of our armies. We decided to keep walking. It was not long after we saw another ship but it too seemed odd. It looked like a ship that had been on many voyages and used in a lot of fights. As the six were walking, they started to come across mountains, old trees and ancient items. Lucy was particularly scared for most of the time. Then a loud noise form a distance was heard.**

**BANG!**

**The six went quickly back to their camp to see what it was. When they arrived, they saw a massive army over the other side with big weapons and ferocious creatures. Aslan and Peter quickly got our army ready and down to the battle field. Some archers and weaponry people stayed up the top. Edmund, Chris and I were in the front row with Aslan, Peter and other swordsman. Aslan and Peter knew in their heart they had a great army to fight this army. Now Aslan's army were ready so Aslan sent his signal that they were ready. At that moment, the enemy charged forward and lauched their weapons. Peter did the same, when Aslan told him it was the right time. Soon Peter charged his army forward and attack his army's enemies.**

**Edmund, Chris and I got ready to battle by taking out our swords and holding our shield. When we were close, out of nowhere, cheetahs and other animals went on us. I reacted **

**quickly, shrugged them off and attacked them. My real challenge came now where I had to fight strong swordman and centaurs. I then realised the best way to defeat these creatures was to attack and get out of there and attack the next opponent. I looked back since I had time and saw that Peter, Chris and Edmund were struggling. I went back to help them. I realised they were taking on harder opponents so my strength was needed. The battle was evenly matched but surprisingly, we were starting thave more men. I didn't give up and kept fighting until I finally got up to the ruler. I couldn't go myself because of the archers that were there. I had arrows with me because I knew how to be an archer. I fired arrows quickly until I wiped out everybody.**

**Finally, I was up to the King of this enemy army. I fought this battle as a game. If I won this fight now, I would win it for Aslan and his army. I really needed Peter now but since he was a long way from me, I decided to fight the King myself. During the fight I tried to find his weak spot. Then I realised he wasn't quick on his feet so I tried to trip him. Then my time to finish this fight came. I lost his sword and as the King was running away to get his sword, I took my bow and arrow and flew it on his back. I won it, the battle was now over. I went to the edge of the cliff and shouted**

**"VICTORY IS OURS. FOR ASLAN AND FOR NARNIA." Then everyone cheered and shouted as they were happy and joyful. I came down where Peter was waiting and he told me,**

**"Well done, my good friend. Because of you, we have peace again."**

**I told Peter,of us t**

**"Thank You for being a great leader. Come on, let's go to Aslan."**

**Aslan was waiting for us back at camp. When we arrived, we could tell that he was happy and proud. He told to the six that today, we showed great courage by not giving up and finishing the challenge set for us to conquer. Aslan told us that now, a year for us began and with that he disappeared. All of us were now worried but we all knew the journey had to go on.**


End file.
